Tests
by Kourui Kei
Summary: One-Shot thingy. One random day L decides to do some tests on Light to determine if he is gay or not. two random fangirls pop into the plot and helps L. LxOC LxLight OCxLxLight Fangirls are me katt and Stephanie.


Me and my friend stephanie were bored one day on chat and then this story was born! wa la! -claps- we both contributed on it... and i liked it... there was once a shorter one about mattxnear and it was hilarious... but my dad closed the chat box down so i didnt get to copy it to a office documant and its life was lost forever... -cries-

**OMG look! another disclaimer! well better safe than sorry...**

**_I do not own Death Note... nor any of the manga, i do not own L even though i wish i did evil grin i dont own light or any of the other yagami's and i do not own amane-san. nor do i own my friend stephy. i own myself though :_  
**

* * *

**Light:** Ryuzaki, for the 100th time, just because my name backwards is "imagay" does not IMPLY ANYTHING

**L:** But Light... it's just so obvious...

**Soichiro:** GASP

**Light:** are you saying that my MARRIED father is GAY? huh, L? He has the same last name as me.

**L:** No, actually since your father is married, I wouldn't really worry about him..

**Light:** What about my sister then? Or my mom?

**L:** Your sister IS gay...

**Soichiro:** GASP

**Light:** Ok then, that settles it!

**L:** But there's still one more person who is gay left...

**Light:** AND WHO IS THAT?? IF YOU SAY ME, I KILL YOU DAMMIT!!

**L:** 5 more... mumbles Kira...

**Light:** I AM NOT KIRA!!

**L:** Don't you want to know why I think your sister is gay, Raito?

**Light: **No, and I don't care about my sibling's sexuality sniffs, then crosses arms

**L:** Whatever... Kira.

**Light:** Okay, fine I want to know, why?

**L: **Cause she's with Misa Amane-san

**Light: **WHAT?! My girlfriend?!

**L:** Yes. Proof is that Yagami-chan does not have a boyfriend and is not searching for one.

**Light:** Fine, but still... I am not gay.

**L:** Yes you are.

**Light: **My sister is gay, that does not mean I am.

**L:** Fine, then we shall do tests to determine this... You know you do not love Amane-san. It will only be a matter of time... But anyways... on to tests to determine if you're gay or not.

**Light:** Wait...I didn't consent to this

**L:** Do you want to disprove if you're gay or not?

**Light:** Gah... You are better off dead. -sighs- fine

**L:** First test: I shall show you pictures of yaoi, and this machine will measure your heartbeat

**Light:** Yaoi?

**Katt:** -interrupts the plot line- Yaoi: Sex between anime boys. Also known as a genre for manga, anime, and art genre depicting boy on boy relationships normally popular to the female population.

**Light:** -sweatdrop-

**Katt:** ITS THE FREKINEST AWESOMEST THING EVER!! WOOHOO!!

**Light:** Let's just get on with it...mutters I need to find out that girl's last name...

**L:** -runs projector-

**Light:** Wait... Is that blond boy really a boy? Because he looks more like a girl. And who is that red haired geek on top of him?

**L:** Um... Oo Is that Mello? And Matt?! Oh my god. My sweet innocent successors... -mutters- I need to have a talk with them. At least i have Near still... Right? Oh shit...

**Katt:** -cough- L... -cough-

**L:** Ah hem. But anyways... Light, your heart rate increased at the sight of them, thereby your chances of being gay just increased to 5

**LIGHT:** WTFH! The stuff scared the fuck out of me!

**L: **Then why were you panting so hard? And do I detect increase in saliva release? -walks in front of light and crouches- hmm... -pokes light's crotch- And why are you hard? -mumbles- 20

**Light:** Umm... Next test please.

**L:** Ok, next test: Brokeback Mountain. We are going to watch that movie, and see how you react to that. -cough- excuse me... The real name is Brokebum mountain... My mistake.

**Light: **L, why are you so interested in proving that I'm gay?

**L:** -shrugs- I hate being disproved.

**Light:** Are YOU gay? Do you like me?

**Stephanie: **ROLL BROKEBUM MOVIE TAPE!

**Katt:** OMG HI STEPHY DID YOU GET IN THE STORY TOO?

**Light:** -shudders- Fangirls.

**L: **Hello Katt, have you seen Matt?

**Katt:** No. Yes. Maybe.

**Light:** By the way, what is your last name, Katt?

**Katt:** -gleams- why?, Kira-san. Opps Raito-san... :3

**Light:** I. AM. NOT. KIRA.

**All of us:** Yeah, okay sure.

**Katt:** So I made out with Matt the other day, but... it was dark... so i technically didn't SEE him... he's a good kisser... so is Mello... Near's fun to huggle... but your the best L... -grins-

**  
****L: **Um... Let's just skip the whole thing, and move on to the last ultimate test. ... For the last test, Light, I shall perform sexual acts to you. Then I will see how you respond.

**Katt/Stephanie: **YAY! YAOI!

**Light:** No. I refuse to go on with this test in front of those two crazed fangirls.

**Katt: **-coughs- Scuse me but I can be not crazed if you want. Its quite easy. also I would perfer if you did not talk yo us in that manner while we are here...

**Stephanie:** -is too busy making popcorn to answer-

**Light: **Fine, if those two don't act crazy, I'll commence with the test

**L:** Okay... here goes...

**Katt:** and... you agreed to the test! -mutters- 25 percent...

**L:** Um... I don't know how to start

**Katt:** -crouches and watches- hn... -calls out- FOREPLAY!!Need help, L?

**L:** stares No, thank you, katt. I think I know what to do. -kisses Light passionately-

**Light:** Hey w-wait... -mmph-

**Stephanie: -**nosebleeds-

**Katt:** -droolz- IMMA NEXT!

**L/Light:** -moaning-

**L: **You reacted positively, therefore you are gay.

**Katt:** -mumbles- Kuso. I'm gotting hot...

**Light: **Who cares now? I need your love, Ryuuzaki.

**L:** The test is over, Light

**Katt:** Can i help?

**Stephanie:** Um Katt, I think they're too busy making out to answer munches popcorn

**Katt:** Whatever. L's mine. -runs to L and light- hn... -gropes L-

**Stephanie: **Whatever. -continues eating popcorn-

**Katt: **licks L's ear down to the collarbone -chu.-

**L:** -moans-

**Katt:** -grins-

**Stephanie: **Umm...want me to fetch Mello/Matt/Near?

**Katt: **-moans against L's lips- not now... uhhh... hmmm... L... -gasps-

**Stephanie: **Okay then... -takes out iPod- -mutters- This will take a long time..

**Katt: **-takes L's shirt off-

**L: -**takes lights shirt off-

**Stephanie: **Wow L, for someone who eats sweets all the time, you have a really firm stomach.

**L: **Huh? Miss Lin is still here?

**Stephanie: **Yes, Katt's the sexer and I'm the voyeur.

**Katt: **You are very unobservant when doing this, L. You know? -licks L's stomach-

**L: -**moans-

**Katt: **-grins-

* * *

**Stephanie Lin: _Omg.. why does everything have to end in sex?_**

**Stephanie Lin: _This is not L/Light, this is L/Katt/Light_**

**Katt Shelle:_ yes it is_**

**Katt Shelle: _and there wasn't any sex... yet_**

* * *

**Yay! second Fanfiction! would ya guys and gals out there reading this plz review! i live off your reviews! plz dont flare... those make katt-chan sad... TT  
**


End file.
